


Wet Leather

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Marvin's just desperate, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer gives him what he needs, faked orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Marvin meets Whizzer in a bar and they fuck in Whizzer's car.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Kudos: 51





	Wet Leather

Marvin felt rather uncomfortable sitting at the bar, drink in hand, knowing he looked as out of place as he felt. He’d been coming to this bar—a gay bar—for a couple weeks now on the nights Trina went out to play bridge with her friends, but no luck so far. He would have accepted anyone’s proposition at this point, he was so desperate. He hadn’t had sex in months and his hand just wasn’t cutting it anymore. Every night, around nine or ten, his skin would start to crawl, craving another body’s touch. Every once in a while, when he just couldn’t stand it anymore, he’d have sex with Trina, but it would inevitably make the feeling worse and he’d have to retreat to the bathroom after Trina had shuddered through her climax and get himself off. 

He had become rather good at faking orgasms. Although he had always heard it was a female art, he had gotten quite good at it because Trina could never bring him to climax, and since she expected him to come every time, he would have to fake it. A shuddering thrust, a well-timed grunt or groan, and Trina would be happy. But he’d roll off her quickly and go to the bathroom, wipe the sticky remnants of her own orgasm off him and stroke himself quickly to his own climax.

It wasn’t her fault, really. He’d known he was gay when he married her, and he had entertained many a male lover over the years, but it had been at least a year since the last one, and he was getting desperate and awfully tired of his right hand. 

So he found himself in this bar, watching men walk by and waiting for someone to walk up to him. After a couple weeks of being largely ignored, he didn’t have his hopes up. But a few minutes later a man slid into the seat next to him. Marvin turned to look at him. He was handsome, so much more so than the men Marvin usually attracted. 

“I’ve been watching you,” the man said, and it would have been creepy except Marvin was half-hard already, and anyone would do for him, so long as he didn’t get raped, mugged, or murdered.

“Have you?”

“You’ve been coming here for a while. And you always leave alone.”

Marvin sighed. “I know.”

“Would you like to leave alone again tonight?”

“Not really.”

The man reached out and his fingers met the bulge in Marvin’s trousers. He smirked. “Desperate, are you?”

Marvin inhaled sharply as the man rubbed him lightly. “Very.”

The man applied the slightest bit of pressure and Marvin very nearly whimpered at the sensation. God, he needed this.

“I’m Marvin,” he said, putting his drink on the counter so he wouldn’t drop it if the man did anything else. If the night continued like this—and he hoped it would—he wouldn’t need his drink anymore anyway.

“Whizzer,” the man said, and his lips met Marvin’s very briefly before he tugged Marvin’s head back and went to work on his neck. Whizzer sucked on his Adam’s apple and Marvin keened at the sensation. He reached out to fondle Whizzer through his jeans, and Whizzer thrust his hips up just a bit to meet Marvin’s hand and moaned softly. Whizzer was hard, too.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes, please,” Marvin said, and Whizzer grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the door and out onto the street. They walked for about half a block before Marvin asked where they were going.

“Ever fucked in a car?” Whizzer asked in lieu of a direct answer.

Marvin’s heart raced. “No.”

“Well, you’re about to.”

Whizzer gestured to a car that was parked conspicuously beneath a streetlamp. 

“But anyone could see!”

Whizzer grinned devilishly and walked up to it. “That’s the fun part.”

He opened the back door and climbed in. He turned and lay down in the backseat, head and shoulders propped against the other door, and dropped his legs open. He palmed himself through his jeans and his mouth fell open and his head fell back against the window with a dull thud. He lifted his head just enough to look at Marvin, still hovering outside.

“Well? You coming or not?”

Marvin climbed in, shutting the door behind him. It was cramped in the backseat, and hard to see, but he crawled forward until his hands were on either side of Whizzer’s hips and his face was dangerously close to Whizzer’s clothed cock.

“Take my jeans off,” Whizzer ordered, and Marvin unbuttoned them and tugged them off, only getting them hung up once. Whizzer’s cock was straining in his underwear, and there was a growing wet spot on the front that Marvin reached out and brushed with his fingers before tugging it down around his thighs. Whizzer’s cock sprang free, red and curved and leaking. Marvin wrapped a hand around it and had barely started stroking when Whizzer stilled his hand. 

“Eat me out.”

Whizzer turned over so that he was on his hands and knees and pushed his ass back toward Marvin. Marvin swirled saliva around in his mouth, collecting it on his tongue, before grabbing the flesh of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, and licking a wet circle around his hole. Whizzer moaned. Marvin buried his face in Whizzer’s ass, licking and sucking and biting until Whizzer’s legs gave out and he slumped down on the seat, a string of curses flying from his lips. He humped the seat for a minute while Marvin rubbed himself frantically through his pants. The sight of Whizzer, this handsome stranger who got high on having sex in cars, rutting against a car seat, was not a sight Marvin had thought he was going to see when he stepped inside the bar that night, but it was the most erotic thing Marvin thought he’d ever seen in his life. He wouldn’t have minded if Whizzer kept going and Marvin just watched.

But then Whizzer was scrambling up, twisting and trying to fit in the small space, and reaching for Marvin’s pants. He unbuttoned them and yanked them down, pulling his boxers with them. Marvin kicked them off just as Whizzer grabbed them and flung them somewhere. They disappeared into the darkness of the car. Whizzer wrapped a hand around Marvin’s cock and stroked him with a tight, firm hand before he couldn’t wait any longer and fell back on his elbows and opened his legs as wide as the car would allow.

“Fuck me. Please. Just fuck me.”

“Do I need to…” Marvin wiggled his fingers.

“No. Just fuck me.”

That was all the invitation Marvin needed. Whizzer had stashed a bottle of lube in the back pocket of the passenger seat, and Marvin, in his haste, squirted so much in his hand that it slid between his fingers and dripped in a steady stream onto the seat. Whizzer didn’t seem to notice, and Marvin lined himself up between Whizzer’s legs and pushed forward in a quick thrust. 

Whizzer let out a cry and chanted, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

So Marvin did. He dug his fingers into Whizzer’s hipbones and fucked into him in a relentless, bruising rhythm, and the car was shaking and Whizzer was moaning so loudly that surely the poor people in the apartments next to them could hear, and it only increased Marvin’s arousal to know that someone might be watching out a window—someone might be watching Marvin absolutely _wreck_ Whizzer in the backseat of his car. 

Whizzer felt so good and Marvin hadn’t had proper sex in so long, he could feel himself hurtling toward his climax, so he fucked him harder and harder, and Whizzer was absolutely falling to pieces. His elbows gave way and he landed on his back, his legs the only thing holding him up, and that angle must have been even better because Whizzer stopping making noise altogether and just lay there, staring at the ceiling, mouth hanging open in a silent scream of pleasure. His sweaty body slid on the leather car seat every time Marvin drove into him, and Marvin’s knees were slipping on the wet leather seat in the lube he’d spilled everywhere. Marvin was nearing fever pitch, rocking and desperately chasing his release, and when he felt it approaching, he gripped Whizzer’s hips even tighter and then he was coming hard—his entire body seized and spasmed and he fell forward onto Whizzer, who was also starting to come, and his spasms clenched Marvin’s cock even tighter and Marvin felt another, stronger wave of his orgasm crash over him at the sensation and he nearly blacked out. Whizzer’s body arched up and he rocked himself through his climax against Marvin, mewling constantly in his ear, and Marvin had never heard a sound so sweet.

As they came down from their highs, it took Marvin a moment to realize he was lying on top of Whizzer, covered in their sweat, come, and lube, and for an instant he thought it was disgusting, but then he decided he didn’t care. He’d just had the best sex he’d had in the past year and didn’t give a fuck what bodily fluids he was lying in.

“You felt really, really good,” Marvin said, the filter between his brain and his lips apparently deciding to have abandoned him. “I haven’t had sex in months.”

“Months?!” Whizzer yelped. 

Marvin dropped his head to Whizzer’s shoulder. “You were right when you said I was desperate.”

“Fuck, you _were_ desperate.”

Marvin started to get up and separate himself from Whizzer, but Whizzer’s hands reached out to still him.

“Stay here just a minute,” Whizzer said, so Marvin didn’t move. He just lay between Whizzer’s legs, come and lube and sweat drying between them. “You’re the best—and I mean the _best_ —fuck I’ve had in a long time. Want to do this again sometime?”

“God, yes.”

When Marvin finally found and pulled on his pants ten minutes later, he scribbled Whizzer’s address on an old business card he had in his pocket.

“Come see me and fuck me like that again.”

Marvin felt a thrill shoot through him. “When?”

“Whenever you want, baby.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Please,” Whizzer said, a bit breathless. 

Marvin clambered out of the car, pants sticking uncomfortably to his skin, but he barely noticed. He was looking forward to tomorrow too much to care.


End file.
